nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Madeline Bergman
'Madeline Bergman '''is a notable character in [[Metroid: Other M|''Metroid: Other M]]. She is the site manager and development director of the Galactic Federation's secret bio-weapons projects on the BOTTLE SHIP. History While exploring the Exam Center, Maurice Favreau recovers a data report from a damaged computer terminal, and the group discovers that the facility was secretly breeding bioweapons (which are illegal under Galactic Federation law). The report names the director of these projects as "Dr. Madeline Bergman". When Samus questions who she is, Commander Adam Malkovich suggests Madeline is one of "the ringleaders" (as Samus later calls them) of the BOTTLE SHIP. The soldiers search the building out of suspicion she may still be there, to no avail. After Samus descends a shaft to Sector 3, she decides that she must speak with Madeline Bergman, but knows this would require the scientist to still be alive. Madeline herself is not seen until the end of the story, but Samus does meet MB, who claims to be Madeline and explains what "she" did on board the BOTTLE SHIP, leading Samus to Sector Zero, which contains unfreezable Metroids, and has a detach and self-destruct function if the Sector receives enough damage. Adam Malkovich sacrifices himself to destroy the sector in Samus' stead, but not before he instructs Samus to return to the Bioweapon Research Center to secure the safety of a survivor hiding in Room MW. In Room MW, Samus sees this survivor - the real Madeline - curled up in a locked chamber, who panics after seeing the Bounty Hunter (much like MB at first), and uses a terminal inside to open blast doors, which summons the Queen Metroid that created the unfreezable Metroids. Samus uses a Power Bomb to destroy the creature, and Madeline survives the explosion. She then absconds from her destroyed chamber and attempts to flee from Samus out of fear she is there to silence her. Samus corners her in a large room and convinces her otherwise. Madeline tells her the true story of MB and the events that led to the distress signal, and reveals that she dubbed MB "Melissa Bergman" and treated her like a daughter. However, she may have caused MB to go haywire by her inability to help the android as she was being led off for the purposes of altering her AI program. After the discussion, MB appears and points a freeze gun at Madeline. The scientist tries to calm the android down, and she seemingly succeeds before MB realizes that the Federation Army is there, and seemingly pushes Madeline out of the path of another freeze gun shot that freezes her. She quickly thaws, throws the freeze gun at Madeline's feet and summons Desbrachians, Ghalmanians and Griptians to attack. Samus defends Madeline from the Desbrachians by acting as a human shield, but just before she can fire at MB, Madeline collects the weapon and fires it at MB, unintentionally allowing her to be killed. Category:Metroid characters Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies